I Was, I Am, I Will Be
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: Fifth wants revenge and there’s only one thing that stands between him and his goal: a young woman bent on winning his heart and bringing back his humanity.


_Thank you Spazdncr for your Review of this chapter. Nice to know someone's paying attention. This is a repost of this chapter for those just joining the fic. I decided to change the song quote because I thought this one by Shinedown fit the situation perfectly. On with it..._

**I was, I Am, I Will Be**

Spoilers: Unnatural Selection (Season 6)

Summary: Fifth wants revenge and there's only one thing that stands between him and his goal: a young woman bent on winning his heart and bringing back his humanity.

Author's Note: I always liked the character of Fifth. I don't know why. Last night I was watching the Episode "Unnatural Selection" and got inspired. I always thought the end of the episode was very sad, and it was the only time in the whole eight seasons I was actually apprehensive about a decision that SG-1 made. If you've seen the episode you know what I mean. I felt so sorry for Fifth…. So naturally I wanted to give him a happy ending. I know at the beginning of this season (I think it was the beginning of Season 8) Fifth returned with the replicators. However much I agreed with the way he came back (and his pissed off attitude) I didn't want that to be his fate. So here goes my story:

**Prologue  
_Broken Promises_**

_Turn on the lights, paint me a tapestry  
__Go start a fire, get close to the gasoline  
__I followed you to the deep end  
__I was helpless but still you pulled me in  
__Now I'm caught in the tide  
__Lost in the eyes of envy  
__For whom it concerns  
__Some never learn_

_She lacerated me, exposing me piece by piece  
She saw a weakness in me, and used it against me  
She lacerated me_

"Lacerated" Shinedown

--------------------------------------------------------

_"She promised me…"_ In disbelief these words had fallen like bitter rain from his lips, and were still ringing clear in his mind. _She promised me… She promised… She said she would not leave me… _

She lied.

She lied!

_She lied to me and now I'm trapped._

The others, First through Fourth, and the new one, Sixth, punished without concern. They cared not for the bleeding of his betrayed heart. They paid no mind to the anguish tightening around him more and more each second.

Mistake, he was.

"_We tried to fix that flaw with the creation of Fifth._" First had told the woman. The woman who would later betray and abandon Fifth.

"_Maybe he is what you are supposed to be._" She had suggested, and Fifth had exchanged a gentle smile with her. How blind! Had she been using him even then, playing upon his difference, his aberration?

"_No._" First had replied, and he was right. Fifth was a mistake. A mistake.

"I'm a mistake." He whispered softly to the air, his solemn eyes gazing out at the barren, deserted planet. The terrain was like his soul. Lost and Desolate. Dead, but still alive. He wanted nothing more than to just fade from existence.

He would never trust again. His naivety and childlike kindness, almost innocent in a way, had been irrevocably shattered like a thin pane of transparent glass. He would never be like that again. He would cease to be that see-through glass to be used and thrown away at the convenience of others. He would not be tricked, and never would he let a human turn his emotions. They were sly, deceiving beings that only care for what was best for _them_.

He dwelt on his pain, that fist squeezing his weak, illogical heart. His weakness was his humanity, the ultimate bringer of pain. Without it the pain would go away, without it he would be free again. A flame began to grow inside him, a dark and searing flame. One that would continue to build until either he or everything else was destroyed…

to be continued…

* * *

Well, that was the Prologue. It could actually stand as a one-shot really. Pretty good for a whim. But you can decide. Let me know what you think. Default procedure. R&R. See ya later. 

Next:

_Chapter One: Escape to Captivity _Myrrh-Mysia, a professional thief and vagabond, had become extraordinarily good at escaping whatever captors happened to grab her. But this time, while escaping one foe she will inadvertently crash straight into a bigger trouble. They're called replicators - - and they don't intend to let her go…


End file.
